The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel bearing designed to fit on a vehicle suspension so as to connect the wheel to the shock absorber on the suspension, at the same time enabling it to turn.
A known requirement of manufacturers is that of reducing the number and/or simplifying the design of various vehicle subassembly components, in particular, suspension parts.
The latest suspensions consist almost exclusively of what are known as "Mac Pherson" types, comprising a shock absorber, fitted to an upright with respective arms for connecting a steering link and a rocker arm connecting the suspensions on the same axle, and what is known as a "twin-flanged" bearing, that is, comprising an outer ring with an integral flange designed to fit on to the suspension upright, and an inner ring with an integral flange, opposite to the first, designed to fit straight on to the wheel. Rolling bodies are assembled between the inner and outer ring and, in the case of drive wheels, the inner ring is fitted with a splined coupling for receiving the drive torque from a pin on a homokinetic coupling. The inner ring therefore acts as a hub or stub axle, besides carrying the brake disc (or drum), whereas the brake calipers are supported either directly by the upright or by a sheet metal piece fitted to the upright itself. Suspensions of the above type involve a number of drawbacks. In particular, the connecting arm for the ball pin on the rocker arm entails a special upright design that is not only difficult to manufacture but must also be made in a single high-cost press operation. Furthermore, the fact that the connecting arm is integral with the upright increases load strain on the upright which must therefore be made using suitably thick sheet which increases both vehicle weight and fuel consumption. Finally, to adapt the offset of the suspension to different vehicle types, the entire upright must be replaced by one with a connecting arm of different design and/or location which means mass production economy is lost.